


One Week Friend

by ZephyrusZ



Category: Durarara!!, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Humor, M/M, Welcome to the fangirl world Izaya, lol shun, lots of humor, or more like comedy, yes that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrusZ/pseuds/ZephyrusZ
Summary: Izaya befriends a fellow human observer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read my Durarara fics, Shun loves humans like Izaya and his hobby is human observation like Izaya. He's whimsical, mysterious, playful, and possibly in unrequited love with another man.
> 
> For those who read my Tsukiuta fics, Izaya is an information broker who loves humans and wants to see their reactions. He will do crazy things like trick suicidal girls and reveal to them he's not suicidal just to see their reactions. Perhaps it's his twisted way of saving them.
> 
> They're different but have similar interests, so I thought it would be fun to write them together ~

 

 

 

“Today, we have an interview with the leader of popular male idol group Procellarum, Shimotsuki Shun.”

There was clapping amongst the audience and several squeals from females as a tall, white haired man with a perpetual smile and pretty, delicate features walked onto the stage.

“Thank you for joining us today, Shimotsuki-kun. How do you feel?”

“Yes~it’s my pleasure to be interviewed, so I feel great. I’m happy to be here today. And I’m also happy to be able to bring happiness to all the cute girls nationwide who are in love with me.”

The leader of the idol group turned and winked, causing a round of feminine squeals from the audience.

“Ah I see…I’m glad to hear that.”

_A charmer. Well, he is the leader of an idol group._

Izaya thought, already bored. He was about to switch the channel when the interviewer spoke.

“Anyway, the first question today is a bit controversial but something fans have been wondering about…”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to satisfy fans’ curiosity.”

“Right then…Shimotsuki Shun is a big fan of Six Gravity’s leader, Mutsuki Hajime right?”

“Yes~I’m Hajime’s biggest fan! L.O.V.E. Hajime-LOVE!”

Izaya’s hand stilled on the remote as the interviewer asked the next question.

“So…some people have been wondering whether that love is real?”

“Huh?”

The white haired man looked flummoxed. The interviewer looked slightly awkward, and elaborated.

“I’m sure people don’t mean to doubt…but nowadays, it’s popular for males in idol groups to be close…Six Gravity is Procella’s rival group, it may seem a bit strange for the leader of Procella to be a fan of the leader of Six Gravity.”

“…Why is it strange?”

The leader of the idol group looked as if he didn’t understand.

“I became an idol for Hajime. It’s because of Hajime that I accepted the scouting offer. I’m the leader of Procellarum because Mutsuki Hajime is the leader of Six Gravity.”

“Ah I see…I see…sorry, maybe it’s because Shimotsuki-kun has a gap in his idol personality and his Hajime-LOVE that people are curious about it.”

The interviewer looked apologetic once he saw how genuinely puzzled the white haired man looked at the question.

“Ehehe. It’s alright~no harm done! I understand completely that humans are curious creatures. I have nothing to hide in my love for Hajime~I’m completely happy to satisfy fans’ curiosity.”

The leader of the idol group laughed lightly, which seemed to make the interviewer relax.

“I see. So it’s not a public stunt at all?”

Despite being asked such a controversial question, the white haired man retained his gentle smile and answered simply.

“It’s not. My love for Hajime is real.”

 

There was silence, save for a few murmurs from the audience.

The interviewer laughed as if to break the atmosphere that had gotten serious.

“Ah, is that so! I apologize, Shimotsuki-kun is a very sincere man after all. Speaking of your Hajime-LOVE, is there any reason for that?”

“Reason? I don’t think you need a reason to love the things you love. I don’t have any particular reason for loving Hajime. But! I have lots of reasons for how amazing Hajime is –”

The black haired man watched as the white haired man prattled on excitedly about how amazing the leader of the rival idol group was, his eyes sparkling.

“I didn’t know you were into idol groups.”

Namie commented blandly as she glanced at the television screen.

“I’m not. I’m into the humans in idol groups.”

_I thought he was a charmer, but he turned into a fanboy?_

_Is that an act to appeal to the audience?_

Izaya recalled the seriousness in the white haired man’s eyes just moments before.

_No…he said it was real._

_I see, this is why those humans were curious._

Izaya mused as he watched the white haired human on the television screen who had caught his interest.

He looked at the white haired man’s expressions, the way his light green eyes shone as he spoke, how he giggled and gestured excitedly as he spoke about his idol.

“ – And when he’s just awake, the way he rubs his eyes when he’s sleepy is so moe~he may seem serious, but he’s really soft on his juniors~he’s so hardworking but he can fall asleep anywhere, that gap moe is so cute~”

“…Is he really an idol.”

Namie deadpanned. Izaya was thinking the same thing.

The white haired male idol was giggling and smiling happily and Namie had to say -

“Actually, is he really a man? Looks like you’ve found a match for your disgusting online female personality.”

“Namie, my online personality isn’t a fangirl.”

 

Izaya replied, but he had noticed something.

The way the white haired man rambled excitedly on about another reminded him of a certain underground doctor’s abnormal love.

_I see._

_Interesting._

_Even on national TV he doesn’t hide his abnormal love._

“I see…that’s all very interesting to know, Shimotsuki-kun. I’m sure we can all see that Shimotsuki-kun really loves Mutsuki-kun. But Shimotsuki-kun, this interview is about you, and not Mutsuki-kun.”

“Ah yes~sorry, I got carried away~”

The white haired leader of the idol group said but he didn’t look apologetic at all. He looked as if just talking about his love had reenergized him. His light green eyes shone with a light that hadn’t been there before.

He had previously looked serene, like the image his pretty boy appearance suggested. But now he looked alive, as if he was fully living in the moment.

It was the first time Izaya couldn’t immediately assess a human’s true character.

He watched for a while as the interviewer continued asking the leader of the male idol group questions about himself and his idol group, to which he replied happily, but with none of the passion of before.

Izaya tuned out after a while, immersing himself in thoughts about the new intriguing human he had found.

“That’s all for today, folks. Shimotsuki-kun, thank you for the wonderful interview. It was a pleasure to be able to speak to you today.”

“It was my pleasure. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. We will continue to do our best for our fans. I hope everyone will continue to support Procellarum and Six Gravity. Until then.”

The white haired idol said, seeming like the leader of an idol group as he addressed the audience smoothly.

Then he winked and blew a kiss at the audience, causing an eruption of squeals, at which point Namie turned off the television screen.

“I can’t stand the noise.”

Namie said, already looking like she never wanted to meet the leader of the idol group in her life.

Izaya, on the other hand, was thinking quite the opposite.

“I can’t stand him.”

Namie spoke as she walked back to her desk and sat back down, satisfied at the lack of noise –

Until Izaya spoke.

“Hm? You don’t like him, Namie-san?”

“Guys like that disgust me. I have zero interest in idol groups.”

“Is that so. He seems to be quite popular with the women though. He seems to know how to rile them up perfectly.”

_Even though he’s riled up by that other leader_

“Like you, without the popular part.”

“I don’t rile up women, Namie-san. I merely -”

“Don’t worry, you disgust me more.”

Namie said snarkily, and Izaya just smirked.

“Well, I’m honored to know I still hold the number one position of most disgusting in Namie’s heart.”

Namie didn’t deign him with a reply. Izaya looked at the blank television screen, then lowered his gaze as if in thought as a smile crossed his lips.

 

“…Shimotsuki Shun…huh?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Izaya made his move on the day Shun was in Ikebukuro.

There was a promotion for Procellarum and Six Gravity’s limited edition merchandise at the city’s Animate outlet, and being a Mutsuki Hajime fan, he was sure Shun would appear on one of the days.

Shun was there on the first day.

He soon caught the idol’s distinct white hair in the crowd.

Unexpectedly, Shun was not wearing any disguise. The leader of Procellarum was walking in broad daylight without even sunglasses on, weaving his way through the crowd with his tall but slender stature.

Izaya trailed after him easily. The white haired man was smiling as if to himself as he made his way through the city, and Izaya noticed he would occasionally glance at the people around him, whom never noticed him.

Izaya himself went mostly unnoticed during his human observation. But he wasn’t an idol whose face was advertised on billboards and magazines and banners.

_Why are they not noticing him?_

The way Shun was able to slip smoothly through the crowd only piqued Izaya’s interest in him.

He waited until they were in a less crowded place before he approached the idol.

“Excuse me.”

Izaya noted in bemusement light green eyes widening in surprise before the other man turned to face him.

“Yes?”

His voice was as light and delicate as Izaya had heard on TV. But his light green eyes were filled with wariness.

_Oh? So he’s more alert than he looks_

 

Shimotsuki Shun was even prettier in real life.

Men were not supposed to be pretty, yet the white haired male looked like he had stepped out of a fashion magazine with the theme of winter.

His pale skin seemed to reflect the sunlight in its whiteness and his silvery-white hair framed his effeminate features delicately. His light green eyes looked at Izaya curiously. He wore a dark white blazer jacket over a light white turtleneck and a dark purple vest, and his light grey pants complemented the ensemble.

His outfit was a stark contrast to Izaya’s black fur trimmed jacket, black shirt and black pants.

Izaya was known to be a handsome man with beautiful features, but he could see from Shun where the term ‘pretty boy’ came from.

“How can I help you?”

Shun’s voice was gentle, making him seem even more ethereal.

Izaya pretended he hadn’t been staring and smiled to match Shun’s gentleness as he spoke smoothly.

“Sorry if I scared you…but you’re Shimotsuki Shun…and Mutsuki Hajime’s biggest fan right? I’ve been wanting to meet you. I’m a fanboy of Mutsuki Hajime –“

Izaya couldn’t even finish his sentence as Shun’s eyes suddenly sparkled like shining stars, so bright he was almost taken aback.

“You’re a Hajime fan?!”

All his initial wariness had disappeared and he stared at Izaya as if the sun shone out of his eyes.

_…Where did that gentle personality go?_

Izaya gathered himself and brought on a bright smile to match Shun’s.

“Yes! It’s so rare to find a fellow fanboy of Mutsuki Hajime! His charm mostly captures girls…but he’s so cool I couldn’t help but become a fan of his!’

“Yes yes! Hajime is sooooo cool! I’ve been a fan of his since the beginning – no, even before the beginning! I’ve attended every fanclub meeting, every handshake event, every concert –“

Izaya watched in amusement as Shun rambled on to a complete stranger about his life as a Hajime fanboy.

“ – And I make sure to always buy his merchandise, oh there’s a limited edition merchandise promotion for Six Gravity at Animate today! Ah that time he was working as an Animate store assistant here in Ikebukuro – I really, really wanted to come and see him but my schedule wouldn’t allow it! And they held a live concert at Animate too to thank the fans! Ah, how frustrating it was that I couldn’t attend!!”

Izaya had to bite back laughter as Shun pouted at the memory. He cleared his throat, and spoke.

“Ah yes, that must have been a real pity. I’m sure he must have been a real charming store assistant.”

“Right?! Anyway I was just heading to Animate to buy the limited edition merchandise, do you want to come with me?”

“Is it alright? I’ve just recently become a Hajime fan, and I’m not as experienced as Shimotsuki-san.”

“Shimotsuki-san? That sounds so formal! Just Shun is fine! And it’s alright, it’s alright~we’re both Hajime fans after all! It’s the first time I’ve met a Hajime fan in real life!”

“You don’t know any other Hajime fans?”

“I do, but I mostly meet them online, before we meet up in real life. And they’re all girls, I don’t mind but this is the first time I’ve met a guy who’s a Hajime fan.”

Shun smiled wryly as he continued on his way to his destination as Izaya walked by his side.

“I see. Yes, I thought Hajime fans would be all girls as well. Or if there were guys, they would be too embarrassed to admit it. When I saw you admit your Hajime-LOVE in public, I was really impressed, Shimotsuki-san.”

Izaya said and almost sounded like he was telling the truth. Shun blinked, then giggled with a light smile.

“Really, you can just call me Shun. And it’s nothing, if I could, I would shout my love for Hajime to the whole world!”

“Yes, I understand that feeling. Then, Shun-chan?”

_If it were human love, that is._

Izaya thought as he glanced at the humans who were still not noticing Shun.

“-chan? You’re funny! But I don’t mind. What’s your name?”

“Ah, I’m Izaya.”

Izaya said without thinking as he was reminded of his human love and smiled at the humans around him, before he blinked.

“Then…Izaya-kun?”

_…I was supposed to be Nakura._

_How careless of me, I was distracted by my humans._

But Shun was smiling teasingly at him and Izaya responded with amusement in his eyes.

“Right…Shun-chan.”

Shun let out a light giggle, his eyes bright as they made their way to Animate.

“So Izaya-kun, how did you become a fan of Hajime?”

“How…it’s hard to say. I just became a fan of him you know? I’m usually not a big fan of idol groups, but his majestic charm captured me. He sings with such passion, he’s a man of few words but I think that makes him cooler. He doesn’t seem to be concerned with popularity like a regular idol and has such a commanding presence…I just couldn’t help but go, Hajime-LOVE!”

Izaya said, spreading his arms and declaring his ‘love’ with a wide smile.

He had made sure to do his research on Mutsuki Hajime before meeting Shun, and had even practiced the expression of Hajime-LOVE in front of the mirror –

While imagining he was expressing his human love.

It seemed to work as Shun seemed to shine even brighter as he clasped his hands.

“Yes! L.O.V.E. Hajime-LOVE! Hajime is so cool, I’m so lucky to be living in close quarters with him – not only is he cool, he’s so cute as well~and such a tsun-tsun-tsundere~! And the way he’s so soft on his juniors – it makes me jealous but I find that so sweet! Ah, Hajime is really perfect!”

_To fangirls, you’re the perfect one though._

Izaya thought in bemusement as Shun seemed to be lost in his Hajime daydream like his fangirls would be lost in their daydreams of him.

 

 

Shun’s popularity as an idol and the leader of Procellarum easily matched up with Hajime’s. Procellarum had debuted at a later time than Six Gravity as their rival and sibling unit but they had shot up in popularity in a surprisingly short amount of time.

And the cause was standing next to Izaya, completely oblivious to his own popularity as an idol, or uncaring of it.

Except when he had to make an appearance with his idol personality.

Even being in the presence of Shimotsuki Shun in real life, Izaya found it hard to believe the white haired man was a popular idol. Currently, the only thing that made him seem like an idol as he giggled, lost in his Hajime fantasies, were his pretty boy looks.

“Ehehehe~Ha~ji~meeee~”

And he was still remaining unseen even as they stood in front of Animate and nearby excited fangirls.

“Shun-chan? I hate to interrupt you but we’ve reached our destination. About that, are you sure you want to enter?”

“Eh?”

“Kyaaaa Hajime-sama!”

“Shun-saaama!”

“No, Hajime-sama is better!”

“Hajime-sama is fine but…Shun-sama is so charming and prince-like! He’s better!”

“Hajime-sama is a _King_!”

“Shun-sama is the Demon _Lord!’_

Izaya watched Shun’s expression as he tilted his head in puzzlement.

“What are they even arguing about? I’m really flattered to be on the same level as Hajime but…Hajime is obviously better than me. Hajime is the best!”

Izaya looked between the banner of Hajime and Shun in front of the store, and the idol in real life in front of him.

“Hey Shun-chan is a popular idol himself right? I don’t think it would be wise to enter the store where all your fangirls would be…if you really want the Hajime merchandise perhaps I could get it for you.”

Shun blinked at him, then smiled a mischievous smile.

“Ah, Izaya-kun doesn’t know. It’s fine, it’s fine. The princesses won’t notice me. Trust me~now let’s go!”

 

Before Izaya could protest, Shun grabbed his wrist and led him into the store filled with fangirls.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“Izaya-kun, Izaya-kun! Look! It’s Hajime! Hajime~”

Izaya went over to look. Shun was waiting for the crowd to disperse and he was at the CD section, staring admiringly at Hajime’s face as if he didn’t see his face everyday when he lived in the same place as him.

“Isn’t he just perfect?! Hajime~”

“Yes, he is indeed very cool.”

But Shun was too busy giggling and clutching the CD to his chest to notice he didn’t sound like a Hajime fan.

Even the store assistants were not noticing him despite his height and hair.

“Hey hey it’s Shun-sama! Shun-sama!”

Izaya thought for a moment that Shun had finally been noticed, but realized the fangirls were cooing over Shun’s merchandise.

“Isn’t he perfect?!”

“He’s so cool!”

“I love him so much!”

_Seriously, how are people not noticing him?_

_And which part of this is cool?_

_He’s acting exactly like you girls are_

Indeed, Shun was holding Hajime’s CD up in the air and staring with reverent eyes.

“Ahhh I have this already, but seeing it makes me feel like buying it again!☆ He’s so cool~”

And then he giggled like his fangirls giggling over him.

Izaya just shook his head with a wry smile.

_Is there supposed to be a difference between a fangirl and a fanboy?_

_Because I don't see it at all._

_Does being a fan make humans behave in the same way regardless of gender?_

_Or is it just Shun-chan?_

 

Shun’s attention was on Hajime’s face, but Izaya’s was on Shun’s –

On the CDs for Procellarum and his single CDs, spread out across the shelves next to Six Gravity’s.

_So he really is an idol…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Izaya took in Shun’s gentle expression and enigmatic smile as he held out his hand.

_Monochrome Sky?_

He looked at the real Shun, who had the same white hair and light green eyes, but his expression was completely different that he almost seemed like a different person.

The idol him looked like a mysterious pretty boy. The real him had the same pretty features as the image on the CD cover, but there didn’t seem to be any mystery to him at all. His light green eyes were shining exuberantly as he murmured Hajime’s name, giggling happily.

“Hajimeeeee~”

_Really, what is your true nature…Shimotsuki Shun?_

Izaya took Shun’s CD and looked at his inscrutable expression as if the answer laid behind it.

“Ah, looks like the crowd has lessened. Let’s go, Izaya-kun!”

And Izaya was dragged away before he could put the CD back onto the shelf.

 

They stopped in front of the limited edition merchandise section. There were less girls now, and the ones that were there were looking through the merchandise and talking excitedly to their friends.

Izaya and Shun were the only two males there. But Shun didn’t seem bothered at all as he released Izaya’s wrist to reach out towards the merchandise of Hajime, his eyes shining.

_I’m being completely dragged into Shun-chan’s pace…_

_No wonder I don’t have a girlfriend._

Izaya looked on in bemusement as Shun seemed completely absorbed in the limited edition Hajime merchandise.

Shun and Izaya were the only two men in the store excluding the store assistants, and for once Izaya almost felt out of place.

_Seriously, I feel like I’m the only guy here._

He almost felt like he was on a date with a girl.

But Shun’s company was not unpleasant.

“Hey Izaya-kun, which Hajime do you prefer?!”

“The real one?”

Shun blinked at him and Izaya moved to explain.

“Ah, I mean merchandise is great and all, but the real one has a real presence you know?”

His answer seemed to appease Shun who looked thoughtful before he smiled and said.

“I see. Well, Izaya-kun is a guy after all, so merchandise may not really be your cup of tea huh?”

_Aren’t you a guy too?_

“Well, I’ve just become a Hajime fan, it’s a totally new world for a man like me you know? Shun-chan has been a Hajime fan for so long, it’s natural for you to buy Hajime merchandise, but for me it’s like I’ve stepped into a new world.”

_The fangirl world_

_I never thought I’d find myself in such a place_

_And I’m not even with a girl._

_The things I do for the humans I love…_

Izaya thought wryly, as Shun looked apologetic.

“Ah…sorry about that. I just dragged Izaya-kun into my pace huh? I was really happy to be approached by a Hajime fan, I didn’t think about Izaya-kun’s feelings…”

_My feelings?_

_As long as you allow me to observe the interesting human being you are, Shun-chan, I’ll be content_

Izaya thought, but felt pleased to see the expression on Shun’s face.

_You’ll be thinking about your own feelings when I reveal I’m not actually a Hajime fan_

_And that I just wanted to see your reaction._

The information broker’s smile widened as he thought, as he waved off smoothly.

“Never mind about that. Hajime is so popular his merchandise is running out already, so…”

His words had the effect of switching Shun’s attention, whose eyes brightened again at the face of his idol.

“Hey Izaya-kun. As an apology, let me get you something, alright? Which one do you want?”

_How did the situation turn out like this?_

“The Hajime mug? The Hajime phone strap? The Hajime calendar? The Hajime alarm clock? The Hajime – ah there’s only one left…“

Izaya looked at the one remaining Hajime keychain, then walked forward and picked up the one beside it.

“Ah, I want this one.”

It was a chibi version of Shun. Izaya had noticed it because he was wearing the same outfit the real Shun was wearing at the moment, with a playful smile on his face.

It was also the only one left.

 “…Me?”

Shun looked like he was just remembering he was an idol and was on limited edition merchandise.

“It’s the last one, right? I’m a Hajime fan, but I know Shun-chan loves Hajime much more. In return, I want this keychain of Shun-chan.”

“Izaya-kun…”

Shun murmured, looking surprised. 

Izaya wondered if he had been found out, but then Shun smiled happily and gave his signature giggle.

“Alright~I’m happy Izaya-kun likes me so much! And happy to have Hajime too of course~thank you Izaya-kun!”

He gave Izaya a genuine smile as if it was nothing at all and then turned his attention back to Hajime.

“Hajime in casual clothes! Chibi Hajime in casual clothes! No wonder it’s limited edition! Ah, it’s the only one left, I’m so lucky!♪”

_Don’t you see him in casual clothes every day?_

Izaya thought in bemusement. Shun was off in his Hajime-LOVE land again and he looked at the keychain of chibi Shun and the CD of Shun’s song he had in his hand.

_Well I’m a fan of humans_

_Especially the fascinating human being you are, Shimotsuki Shun_

A flash caught his eye and he noticed Shun’s phone vibrating in the pocket of his white blazer.

“Shun-chan? I think someone’s calling you.”

“Hajime~♪”

_He’s hopeless._

Izaya thought in fond amusement. Still wondering how Shun hadn’t been noticed by the fangirls yet, Izaya took the liberty to fish Shun’s phone out of his pocket.

 

_3 missed calls from ‘Kai’?_

_Is he supposed to be somewhere else?_

_Hm, there’s messages too._

Izaya shrugged it off and smiled cheerfully as he moved to unlock Shun’s phone.

_Oh well, time to input my number_

Fully aware he was invading Shun’s privacy, Izaya went to Shun’s contacts and added himself.

He pressed the button to go back to the home screen when he was done, and smiled in amusement.

_Seriously…he even has a picture of him and Mutsuki Hajime as his phone’s wallpaper?_

_What is he, a fangirl?_

_Even though he’s an idol himself_

_The leader of the rival group to Mutsuki Hajime’s no less_

The picture looked like it was taken to appeal to fangirls.

_…So this is Mutsuki Hajime_

 

 

 

Seeing Shun’s idol on the merchandise and online was one thing, seeing him standing next to Shun was another.

Hajime and Shun were in their idol outfits. Hajime was clad in a black vest and a purple trench coat with fur peeking out from the shoulder of his outfit, and Shun was in white and black, looking like an enigmatically smiling prince. In contrast to his usual cool image, Hajime had a hand to the back of his neck and a casual smile on his face.

_Isn’t his image kind of different?_

The Hajime Izaya had seen usually had a confident, cool smile on while the Hajime in Shun’s phone wallpaper looked almost sheepish.

_Is he a contradictory human being like Shun-chan?_

Before Izaya could wonder further, Shun’s phone vibrated in his hand with a call from Kai.

A slow smile spread across Izaya’s face as he answered the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Shun! You’ve probably forgotten, but we have a radio show together at 3PM! If we don’t go now we’re going to be late! And you haven’t been answering your messages…I’ve already come here to pick you up so –“

A rough male voice came through the other line. The man sounded impatient as if he had been waiting, but not angry.

Izaya waited for the perfect moment to interrupt.

“Hey.”

“…Who is this?”

Izaya smirked.

“Ah, Shun-chan is on a date with me right now. How may I help you?”

“…I don’t know who you are…but Shun is not someone you can mess with. He has people who won’t forgive you if you mess with him…if he doesn’t take care of you first himself.”

_Take care of me?_

_A pure human like him?_

_What, does he have a hidden dark side?_

“I’m actually his friend. I have no intention of messing with him.”

_I just want to see his reaction._

Izaya said simply even as he smiled to himself and waited for the other man to respond.

“Ah I see. Sorry about that. Our Maou-sama has a pure heart, so he trusts people easily. I need to make sure he isn’t tricked by bad people you know?”

_Hm?_

_Have I been found out?_

_Impossible_

“Maou-sama?”

There’s a sheepish chuckle from the man on the other end.

“Ah, it’s what we call him…the Demon Lord.”

“I only know him as Shun…but the Demon Lord? That title seems kind of contradictory to his pure heart. He’s like an angel really. Looks like one too.”

The man laughs in amusement at the other end.

“Hahaha! Well, lots of things. Anyway I’m reassured if you really are a friend of his. But can you pass the phone to Shun? I need to talk to him.”

“Sure.”

Izaya removed the phone from his ear as he turned and heard Shun’s voice.

“Izaya-kun!”

“Perfect timing, Shun-chan. There’s a man on the phone who wants to talk to you.”

Shun blinked, but otherwise didn’t react to Izaya holding his phone. He took it from Izaya, speaking.

 

“Ah, Kai? I’m buying Hajime merchandise right now –“

 

“Ehhh? But I don’t want to go to work….I’ve finally gotten the opportunity to come to Ikebukuro for the limited edition Hajime merchandise!”

 

“What? You’re at Ikebukuro? Kai, are you stalking me? Ehehe~I’m joking, I’m joking. Yes yes I did tell you~”

 

“Ah, it’s that time already? Sorry sorry~I lost track of time~when it comes to my beloved Hajime time is but an ephemeral thing –“

 

“Yes, yes. Izaya-kun? He’s a friend of mine. He’s a Hajime fan! Kaiiii! I’m out buying Hajime merchandise with a new comrade, I don’t want to go to work!”

 

“Ehhhhh…idol? Ah yes I’m the leader of Procellarum, Shimotsuki Shun. Yes yes…understood. Of course. Hm? Kai is already here in the car? It’s not that I’m too slow, it’s that time moves too fast.”

 

“Ehehe. It’s fine isn’t it? The radio station is just nearby. It’s in Ikebukuro isn’t it?”

 

“Hehehe. It’s not that I’m late, it’s that Kai is too early. It’s alright, we’ll make it in time. See, I’m walking to the cashier right now to pay, I’ll meet you outside soon alright? Yes, I’m at Animate. They’re holding a special event with limited edition merchandise to promote Six Gravity and Procellarum. Eh? Why am I here? Because I’m a Hajime fan of course!”

 

“Disguise? Fufufu. Kai, I’m Maou-sama, I don’t need such a petty thing. Just a little magic trick and Izaya-kun and I are remaining unseen~”

 

“Yes~don’t worry. I won’t ignore you again Kai. Sorry, I was so excited at meeting a new Hajime fan!”

 

“Of course. See you, Kai.”

 

Shun ended the call. He had been walking to the cashier in swift strides while he had been on the phone and he placed the basket on the counter as the cashier girl stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hey Izaya-kun, would you pass me the keychain? I’ll pay for you.”

Shun spoke smoothly like the idol he was supposed to be. Izaya placed the keychain and CD on the counter.

“If you insist, Shun-chan.”

Shun’s cool composure faltered for a moment and amusement returned to his eyes.

“Ehehe. My CD too? Izaya-kun, are you secretly a fan of me? And here I thought Izaya-kun was a Hajime fan like me!”

_If only you knew, Shun-chan._

_But yes, I am a huge fan of the human being you are._

Izaya smiled to himself and responded smoothly.

“I was going to put it back on the shelf when you pulled me away, Shun-chan.”

“Eh Izaya-kun is being tsundere~ah but Hajime is the ultimate tsundere~”

Shun’s eyes were sparkling again, but he soon turned to the cashier and pulled out a black card from his wallet.

“I’m paying for everything with this.”

“Y-Yes!”

The cashier girl got over her staring and blushing. She received the black card from Shun as she got to processing Shun’s purchases.

Izaya had never seen a card like that before.

“What’s that, Shun-chan?”

“That? It’s my black card.”

“Yes I can see that, but it doesn’t look quite like a credit card…”

“It’s a special card for me.”

“…Is Shun-chan someone special or something?”

“Ehehe. Actually, I’m a young master.”

Shun said proudly with a mischievous smile.

“Eh, so Shun-chan is rich. How unexpected.”

Izaya said, and made a note to look up on Shun’s family background.

“Izaya-kun is rich too, so he shouldn’t be surprised~”

“…How did you know I’m rich?”

Shun chuckled at that, gazing at Izaya with amusement in his eyes.

“Well, Izaya-kun carries himself like a rich person. Not quite like a young master like me, but like you’ve earned everything you have yourself. Izaya-kun carries himself with well-earned pride. It’s admirable.”

Izaya was genuinely surprised. And it was not only because he had been called admirable.

He almost felt like he was being observed the way he observed other humans.

Shun left him to dwell on that thought as he received his black card back from the cashier. He took out the keychain and CD from the bag and handed them to Izaya.

“Here, Izaya-kun.”

“Thanks, Shun-chan.”

Shun smiled down at him from his tall height and after such an astute observation at an unexpected moment, Izaya almost felt like he should be humbled.

But then Shun winked at him like the idol he was and said –

“Treasure it, okay?”

\- With a playful smile on his face and familiar mischief in his eyes.

And Izaya saw that and laughed in genuine amusement, smirking as he raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

“Sorry, but I’m not one of your fangirls, Shun-chan. I won’t be charmed so easily.”

Shun pouted at him and Izaya chuckled.

“Fine. But you will treasure it right?”

“Will I?”

“…Izaya-kuuun!”

Shun whined and Izaya grinned without mocking.

 

“S-Shun-sama?!”

“Hey princesses. Sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush today. There’s somewhere I have to be.”

Shun was back to his cool prince persona without missing a beat. He smiled charmingly at the girls who couldn’t seem to believe their idol was right in front of their eyes.

Taking advantage of their moment of surprise, Shun winked with the words –

“Well then, see you, cute princesses.”

Then he turned forward and spoke in a softer voice.

“Let’s go, Izaya-kun.”

 

 

Izaya understood. Shun was an idol and now that he had been noticed by the fangirls queueing behind him, the other fangirls in the store were noticing him as well. Him being with someone else would only heighten the situation.

“Eh, isn’t that Shun-sama?!”

“SHUN-SAMA?!”

“Where?!”

“Oh my god it’s really him!”

Instead of running to escape from his fangirls, Shun smiled and waved at his fans like it was any other event, and his charming demeanor kept them at a distance admiring him.

“Hey. Sorry princesses. I would love to stay and receive your love, but I have to go or Kai will scold me.”

He said with a sheepish smile which had fangirls squealing.

“O-Of course Shun-sama!”

“Please go to Kai-sama!”

“W-Were you here to buy the Hajime-sama merchandise, Shun-sama!?”

“Yes~how could I miss a promotion for my beloved Hajime’s merchandise? Well then…until next time.”

The leader of Procellarum blew a kiss and the squeals from the fangirls in the store could be heard from a mile away.

 

No one noticed a black haired man in a fur trimmed jacket slipping through and following the idol out into the open.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shun!”

“Hey Kai.”

Izaya watched as a man with windswept brown hair and blue eyes emerged from the black car. He was taller than Shun and he advanced towards the white haired man with a frown.

“You seriously…what are you doing at Animate without a disguise?! How haven’t you been mauled by your fans by now?!”

“Fufufu. Kai, I told you, I just did a little magic trick – ow ow ow!”

“Going in there to buy merchandise like a fan when you’re the leader of Procellarum, are you crazy?! What if the fans noticed you?! Have you forgotten you’re an idol?! Don’t you see your own merchandise?! Your pretty boy face advertised on the banner over there!?”

Kai gestured wildly to the banner of Shun and Hajime advertising the limited edition merchandise.

“T-They already know I’m a Hajime fan – ow ow that hurts Kaiii!”

Shun whined but Kai ignored him in favor of turning to Izaya. He spoke to Izaya while holding Shun by the ear like it was a completely normal scene.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself just now. I’m Fudzuki Kai, and I’m in charge of taking care of Shun. Sorry for all the trouble our leader has caused you.”

“Not at all.”

Kai smiled appreciatively at him.

“Yeah. Thanks for watching over Shun, sorry that I thought you were a bad guy.”

“It’s no big deal. Shun-chan was pleasant company.”

Kai tilted his head at the nickname, but grinned easily.

“Heh, you’re a cool guy aren’t you?”

“Kaiii weren’t we going to be late why are you chatting with Izaya-kun Kai my ear hurts –“

“I have to thank him for watching over our troublesome Maou-sama of course.”

“Ehhh Izaya-kun is cool but I’m also a cool young master, Kai you shouldn’t treat a young master like this – ow ow ow!”

“Huh? What was that, Demon Lord? I didn’t hear you over the sound of us being late.”

Kai said dryly, tugging on Shun’s ear and Shun whimpered and gave a whine.

“Ow ow my ear – Izaya-kun help me!”

Izaya just smirked and shrugged helplessly and Shun wailed.

“Izaa-yaa-kuun!”

“Yeah he’s definitely cooler than you. Now let’s go already!”

“Ow-ow-ow-ow! W-Wait Kai, wait!”

“What is it?”

Kai asked and Shun took the opportunity to slip out of Kai’s grasp to approach Izaya.

“I have to ask Izaya-kun for his number!”

Izaya, who had been watching in amusement, responded smoothly.

“It’s alright, I’ve already keyed myself in as your contact just now, Shun-chan.”

Shun looked surprised, and Izaya took in his reaction with a cheerful smile as the white haired idol giggled.

“Ehehe. Izaya-kun is a sly one~but I like that. Not as much as I like Hajime – ow ow ow!”

“Yesss Hajime. Hajime likes people who work hard, so Maou-sama should work hard starting with the radio show which we’re going to be late for if we don’t go right now!”

“Wah Kai you really don’t know the limit of your strength – ow ow ow my arm – I’m going, I’m going!”

Shun waved with his free arm as Kai forcefully led him away by the other to his car.

“Izaya-kun! I’ll contact you! Let’s go shopping together for Hajime merchandise again – ow ow ow -“

Izaya could only watch in bemusement as Kai pushed Shun into the car, closed the door, then took his place in the driver’s seat and drove off into the distance.

 

“…Is he really the leader of an idol group?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I think my favorite part is like Izaya's thoughts lol lol lol. He seems so cool and composed on the outside but inside he's like
> 
> Izaya: (You’ll be thinking about your own feelings when I reveal I’m not actually a Hajime fan.  
> And that I just wanted to see your reaction.)
> 
> Shun: Hey Izaya-kun. As an apology, let me get you something, alright? Which one do you want?
> 
> Izaya: (How did the situation turn out like this?)
> 
> Lollolol
> 
> And this line -
> 
> And Izaya was dragged away before he could put the CD back onto the shelf.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know but there's just something so funny about the image of Izaya being dragged away by an overexcited Shun lol. Or Izaya being dragged away by someone before he can even protest. Isn't this the second time, Izaya~?
> 
> Anyway, Monochrome Sky! Speaking of Monochrome Sky, I finally finished my HajiShun AMV for Monochrome Sky! That's why I haven't had time to write the second chapter of The End and the Beginning or finish my Izaya attachment theory (yes it does exist), I was finishing the final, finaaaal touches for my AMV of Monochrome Sky because HajiShuuuun. And also because I was writing this story ~ anyway here it is ~
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZgLChFCPTM&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> By the way, Shun really does have Hajime and him, that exact picture as his phone wallpaper. He asked the photographer to take a picture of him and Hajime and said he was going to make it his phone wallpaper.
> 
> Fanboy of an idol indeed xD


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Izaya listened to Shun and Kai’s radio show at 3PM.

Shun was completely in his idol mode with his fellow idol. He spoke slowly and smoothly like the leader of an idol group. Had he not said excitedly he had been buying Hajime merchandise and had Izaya not witnessed his fanboyishness first hand, he would have thought Shun to be the charming prince type.

He would have never imagined Shun to have complained about not wanting to work as he heard him speak on the radio show like he was in his element.

“Hey. Good afternoon to all the girls worldwide who are in love with me.”

“So the guys listening to this afternoon’s radio don’t get a good afternoon? Also, this isn’t broadcast around the world.”

“Fufufu. Of course, guys are our heroine too. And by the way, my eternal heroine is Haji –“

“Ah ah ah! Anyway, good afternoon everyone! I’m Fudzuki Kai from Procellarum. And over here is my partner, and our leader, Shun. Together, we’re Procellarum’s senior duo.”

“Shimotsuki Shun, Procellarum’s White Demon Lo- I mean, leader. Nice to meet you ☆ This is a radio show so you may not be able to see it, but today I’ll be shining brightly so I can send my love to everyone on the other side ♪ I hope this little bit of magic will make your day a bit brighter☆”

“Right, right. You’re shining so brightly right now I have to look away. Let’s see…so the first topic we’re supposed to talk about today is, ‘What were you doing before you came here’?”

“Yes yes~! Before this I was with Iza – I mean, my new comrade, at Animate. After all, today is the first day of the promotion sale of the limited edition merchandise for Six Gravity here in Ikebukuro!!”

“It’s the promotion sale of the limited edition merchandise for Procellarum too, _leader_.”

“Ehehe. Of course. Procellarum has come a long way from where we first began and as the leader, from the bottom of my heart, I’m truly happy to see that.”

“I’m honestly happy to hear that.”

“But, more importantly!”

“Shouldn’t Procellarum be the most important thing to you, leader?”

“Non non Kai! This concerns my future! It’s definitely important! My future is Procellarum’s and Procellarum’s is Six Gravity’s which is Mutsuki Hajime’s!”

“What does that even mean…?”

“So! Ha~ji~me! I had jobs in the morning so I could only come here in the afternoon and as expected, Hajime’s merchandise was already running out! The highlight was a keychain of chibi Hajime in casual clothes and there was only one left and my new comrade generously let me have it! I was surprised but happy! Iza-chan! If you’re listening to this right now thank you so much~☆ Let’s meet up again in our Hajime-LOVE alright ♪”

_Iza-chan?_

_Everyone listening to this afternoon’s radio is going to think I’m a girl…_

_I’m probably the envy of girls nationwide right now._

_But at least Shun-chan didn’t say my name_

_What would my clients say?_

“You really just do anything you please don’t you. But yes, it’s thanks to that person we can be here right now. Because someone wasn’t answering his phone.”

“Fufufu. Non non Kai, we were selected specially for this radio show and doesn’t the topic look like they wanted us to talk about our daily life? So I have to speak about my daily life from my heart! I, Shimotsuki Shun! Mutsuki Hajime’s biggest fan! And my policy is to be free above all else! To~da~y ♪, my daily life consisted of freely pursuing my Hajime-LOVE –“

“Isn’t that everyday? Anyway we’ve heard enough from Shun, so it’s my turn. Hm, before this, Rui wanted me to listen to a new musical piece. He’s a bit shy about it so I won’t talk about it much, but it was really amazing. Rui can be really quiet, but I think he has a fiery passion inside him.”

“Ah, our Rui huh? Yes, he has grown a lot from the time he first became an idol. He’s like a cat who’s just starting to show himself lately. And his partner, Iku, is like a serious and cute puppy. They seem very different, but they both possess a deep passion for the things they enjoy and love. Like a mirror with two different sides. They’re still growing up right now, but I’m sure their radiance will be even more dazzling in the future. How will our important juniors turn out – thinking about it gives me an excited feeling.”

“You actually responded seriously. Yes, even though Shun is a my pace guy, at times like this he becomes like the Beautiful Shun-sama who takes care of his members from behind the scenes. I feel like I’ve said this before, but I face forward and Shun watches my back. He’s reliable in that way, our leader.”

“Kai…yes, I’m reliable, I’m the leader of Procellarum after all. If Kai will praise me more often perhaps I’ll become even more reliable~”

“How about you become more reliable first then I praise you?”

“So mean. I rely on Kai for many things, so Kai should rely on me too.”

“Yes yes Maou-sama. Ah, looks like we’ve gone off topic, sorry about that. So right, the next topic is…”

And then Shun returned to his charming prince idol personality as if he hadn’t fanboyed over his idol to all his fangirls at all.

_He really is such an interesting contradictory human being_

_He doesn’t hold back even on a radio show at all_

_I wonder what Mutsuki Hajime’s reaction would be?_

_Leaders of rival units of two popular idol groups, yet one of them is a fan of the other…_

It seemed that it was a radio show to find out more about the senior duo of the popular male idol group. The topics consisted of normal, everyday things fans wanted to know, such as their favorite food and what, besides their idol career, did they enjoy the most.

_How does Shun-chan act in front of the real person?_

_And how does that man respond?_

_They have such an interesting relationship_

It was a relationship like Izaya had never seen before.

Izaya didn’t know about Mutsuki Hajime, but Shun had the presence of an idol. It was just his voice, but when he wasn’t expressing his Hajime-LOVE, he spoke calmly and coolly with some mysterious remarks that even his partner didn’t seem to understand. He had an impenetrable confidence in his voice alone, and easily portrayed the unreachable appeal of attractive idols.

“What do I enjoy the most? Enjoy…I played soccer back in high school, I was the captain of the team. I guess I enjoy athletics? But I’m more of a jack of all trades so I can’t say it’s my hobby…I don’t know whether it’s ‘enjoyment’ but, I like taking care of people. I feel happy when people rely on me. Does that count?”

“Fufufu. As expected of Procella’s big brother. As for me, I enjoy watching people.”

“Huh?”

“Ehehe. Human beings are such interesting creatures, don’t you think? Such ambitious souls, wandering in this wide world…sometimes they get lost, but darkness cannot exist without light.”

“There you go with your Demon Lord mystery again. Well humans are interesting, but wouldn’t you rather interact with people than watch them?”

“Of course, I enjoy interacting with people too, especially my precious Procella members. And of course, Ha~ji~me! If possible, I would love to interact with Hajime everyday! Unfortunately, the Black King has such a busy schedule nowadays…”

“I didn’t ask. And yes, please watch Hajime from afar and observe from a gooood distance away. Anyway, your favorite food…”

“The tea Kai makes for me everyday. But I have no preference as long as the person puts in all the love in their heart, it would taste like the best tea to me.”

“That’s not food. For me, it would have to be Yoru’s cooking.”

“Ah yes, the mother of Procella makes the most delicious food with the gentle love in his heart. You’s curry tastes great too.”

“Ah, sorry, they’re asking about what’s our favorite food outside. Are we supposed to recommend places? Hm, let me think…”

 

 

Izaya stopped on top of the building.

He had travelled via parkour to the top of a building in Ikebukuro so he could listen to Kai and Shun’s radio show without outside noise. The wind was cool on top of the building, blowing his fur trimmed jacket, and the people and cars were a distant sound.

He remembered how Shun had been able to tell a trait of his human being despite knowing him for such a short amount of time.

“Is he…?”

_Or is it the Demon Lord image he has to portray?_

_Just now…was he watching me?_

Izaya mused.

But then he recalled how Shun had been entirely fixated on Hajime, and hadn’t even noticed his fangirls around him.

The information broker smiled wryly and shook his head.

“…No way.”

 

Izaya tuned back in to the radio, this time listening carefully.

“– Alright. Then Shun…’What do you enjoy the most about being an idol?’ And don’t say Hajime.”

“Ehehe, Kai knows me so well. Let’s see…I really enjoy going to all sorts of places, doing all kinds of jobs, and meeting different types of people. Even though it’s work, I like interacting with people of different personalities. As an idol, the ‘culture’ you see kind of changes as you move about and to observe all of that is really fascinating.”

The black haired man blinked.

_Is Shun-chan really…?_

 

Izaya toyed with the idea of convincing the people at the radio station of radio shows held by Shun in the future to alter their questions so he could clandestinely get the information he wanted.

He had spent all his preparation time researching on Hajime, thinking he could get information about Shun from the idol himself.

Yet he realized after spending time in his presence in real life and watching his reactions and expressions, he still could not assess Shun’s true character.

Shun was as honest as they came, and none of him, as an idol, a person or a Hajime fan, was fake.

“That was a surprisingly normal answer. Yes, but please keep your interaction to a decent limit with photographers, Maou-sama.”

_But I still can’t tell what kind of person Shun-chan really is_

_That guy…he seems whimsical but he’s good at balancing out the information about himself_

_Is it a skill he got from being an idol?_

_No, his partner Kai is much less mysterious than him._

 

“It’s not my fault they wanted to capture all the beauty of me. But yes, meeting and interacting with people is my favorite thing about being an idol. Besides Hajime of course. Speaking of which! I met a really interesting person during my Hajime-LOVE today –“

“Yesss. That’s great yes that person is interesting but the question is about being an idol and not about being a fan. So, moving on. My answer is similar, just that I like meeting people but I also enjoy all the different jobs which challenge me because they require different skills –“

 

But Izaya wasn’t listening anymore.

He recalled how Shun had addressed him with gratitude at the start. It had sounded like a casual remark, but Izaya now wondered if Shun knew he was listening to his radio show.

_No, even if he knew I’m listening…_

_It might be because he may think I’m secretly a fan of him._

_Even if he thinks I’m not a Hajime fan, the most obvious conclusion would be that I’m his fan and pretended to be a Hajime fan to get close to him._

_Since I chose his keychain over Hajime’s and picked up his CD._

_There’s no way he can tell my true intention._

There was the possibility of Shun knowing how he would think Shun himself would think of Izaya, but Izaya brushed it away.

_He’s an idol. He’s loved by a majority of the nation and doesn’t need to keep his guard up_

_It’s unlikely for him to have that extent of metacognition_

 

 

Izaya smiled. The radio show had ended while he had been immersed in his thoughts, and a female voice had come on.

Izaya turned the radio off as he walked on the building, murmuring.

“You really are such an interesting human being…Shun-chan.”

Looking at his phone, the information broker realized he didn’t have Shun’s number.

He hadn’t anticipated Shun having to leave for he hadn’t looked like he was in a hurry. He had looked as completely immersed in the moment as his fangirls.

By the time he got that information, he could only input his number in Shun’s phone before the idol had to go for the radio show with his partner.

_I have no way of contacting him_

And unlike most of his humans, Shun wasn’t easily accessible. It was a stroke of luck that it was the main branch of Animate in Ikebukuro that was holding the limited edition merchandise sale for Six Gravity and Procellarum and it had made the idol accessible for a day.

_How careless of me_

But Izaya soon shrugged it off as he recalled how Shun had wanted to ask for his number before he had left, implying that it was likely Shun wanted to keep contact with him.

_He said he’ll contact me_

_So I just have to wait_

Yet Izaya couldn’t help but feel slightly unsettled at being shaken off his pace and knowing it a little too late.

Because of Shun’s fast pace, he didn’t have the power to make the first move.

_Idols are really a different sort of human_

_If I hadn’t input my number, even if he wanted to keep contact, we would have no way of doing so_

 

The humans he pretended to be close to were usually taken off the internet where there was a convenient variety of humans for him to choose from and where he could easily construct a good impression.

Occasionally he would find them in real life after human observation, but none had been quite as significant as Shun.

He had certainly never attempted to get close to and manipulate someone who was famous enough to be on TV.

He preferred staying in the shadows in his human observation, and getting close to someone whose face was known all over Japan, disallowed that.

It had been a whim of his after having had his expectations surpassed by Shimotsuki Shun, the leader of an idol group not being who he seemed to be.

Yet he had planned it to last only a day or less, whenever Shun had to go. He had just wanted to see the moment of when, filled with hope and excitement at meeting and spending time with a male Hajime fan, Shun would be crushed and shocked that it had all been a lie even before the day ended.

Izaya had wanted to see the exact expression on Shun’s face when his expectations had been shattered.

He had wanted to see Shun’s reaction –

The reaction of an idol who had everything going for him, who was beloved and well loved by all –

Who had never encountered anything like what Izaya had done in his protected life.

He had wanted to see the perpetual smile slip away from Shun’s face when he revealed an expression an idol wasn’t supposed to have –

The expression of a human.

 

 

But now Izaya understood.

Shimotsuki Shun was one of a kind.

He wasn’t any ordinary human, but a human who would constantly surpass Izaya’s expectations.

In just one meeting, Izaya had become a great fan of the human being he was.

He recalled a demon in a famous movie saying he was a fan of humans and smiled to himself.

To be a fan was to have a degree of fanaticism; infatuation.

Just like Shimotsuki Shun with Mutsuki Hajime.

And Izaya was already infatuated with the contradictory, mysterious human being Shimotsuki Shun was.

Excitement was bubbling up within his veins.

_How?!_

_How has he been hiding from me for so long?!_

_Where has this human been all my life?!_

_No, he hasn’t been hiding. His face is all over Japan_

_It was I! Who didn’t consider the possibility!_

_That humans in idol groups could be so interesting!_

 

And Shun was just one.

It was rare, but not unlikely, that there could be many more other humans like him, hiding under their own disguises, under the attraction of popularity.

They were less accessible than normal humans and probably less accessible than someone open like Shun, but the thought made Izaya’s being vibrate with excitement.

It was like he was seeing a whole new realm of possibilities in his love for humans.

There was only one thing Izaya could do at the current moment.

 

Running to the edge of the building, Izaya spread his arms as wide as they could go and exclaimed to the city –

“I’M A FAN!”

Only the sounds of the city far below answered him but Izaya yelled as if Shun could hear him –

 

“I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, SHIMOTSUKI SHUN!”

 

\- With a wide, uncontrollable grin on his face.

 

 

Izaya stood there, smiling with his arms spread out towards the vast sky.

Then as if he hadn’t declared his love for Shun as a human to the city of Ikebukuro, he turned away from the edge and made his way across the building with the assurance of one walking on solid ground.

Shun was a puzzle, one which had been misarranged in his head, and one Izaya couldn’t wait to take apart to put back together.

Once he found all the pieces.

Clearing his mind, Izaya broke into a sprint, leaping across buildings, hopping across signposts, running across telephone wires with the balance of a parkour master as he swung himself across the concrete jungle.

 

 

As if his changing surroundings drew forth the pieces of the puzzle, one by one, Izaya slowly reviewed the information he had about Shun in his head.

Shun’s most recent words came to him, and Izaya smiled wryly at the memory.

_The Demon Lord…huh?_

He thought of that demon in the famous movie again and chuckled to himself at the irony.

He was no stranger to supernatural elements with his experience with the Headless Rider and the Demon Sword Saika, and wondered idly if Shun wasn’t entirely human.

Perhaps like Celty, he had lost his memories and came to live peacefully in human society –

Becoming more human than humans themselves.

_Even if he’s the Demon Lord, there’s just no way_

_Besides, that demon was saying it in a mocking way_

_I’m not a demon, I’m human as well_

_But my love for humans is true_

“…It’s impossible for anyone else to love humans as much as I do.”

Smiling as if to convince himself, Izaya spoke to the wind as he soared across the city.

“Shun-chan said he likes interacting with people. That’s a normal human thing to do. He probably is the type who just really likes people, seeing how he’s an idol, and took to a stranger like me so quickly.”

The only human he knew who could see through other humans like Izaya was his only friend Shinra, who was only interested in Celty.

It could be said that Izaya didn’t dare to believe.

To him, he had approached Shimotsuki Shun with the intention of deceiving him to see his reaction. While his plan had been laid wayward because Shun had to go for the radio show, Izaya’s intention remained the same.

He would merely have to extend the duration of his plan. But his end goal would not change.

To love Shimotsuki Shun as a human being.

 

And a relationship was the perfect vehicle.

For humans were invested in relationships.

Humans needed social interaction. There was an experiment which showed that the same pain centre in the brain lighted up when experiencing social exclusion as when experiencing physical pain.

Even for someone like Izaya, for he was human as well.

However, his focus was not on his own needs as a human but the needs of the other human.

Izaya had no interest in romantic relationships, man or woman, even if it was just pretense –

But friendship served his purpose well enough.

 

 

 

 

 

Izaya landed on a billboard ―

 

 

 

― the billboard which advertised Shun and his idol group, Procellarum.

 

 

 

“One week.”

 

He was vaguely aware of his humans noticing and pointing to him, to the man on top of the billboard with the image of one of the most popular male idol groups in Japan.

But Izaya himself was only noticing Shun.

He looked down from his high height above all his humans ―

― And smiled down at Shun.

 

 

“I will find out your true nature in one week…Shimotsuki Shun.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya decided to land on a billboard - and so I had to create the billboard. 
> 
> As usual Shun is adorable ~ 
> 
> For HajiShun shippers (probably mostly those who read my HajiShun fics lol) I did an analysis on the symbolism for Kimi ni Hana wo Kimi ni Hoshi wo (which also has a link to my analysis on Episode 11/Monochrome Sky)
> 
> http://zephyrsus.tumblr.com/post/161775552221/symbolism-of-flowers-for-kimi-ni-hana-wo-kimi-ni
> 
> For those who like the Izaya-Shun dynamic, I have a chat fic on tumblr -
> 
> http://zephyrsus.tumblr.com/post/161406748970/if-izaya-had-a-crush-on-shun-1#notes
> 
> Which is even more comedic than this one and the title speaks for itself lol. It has 5 parts so far, just change the number in the link, for example change '1' to '2' so that it becomes  
> http://zephyrsus.tumblr.com/post/161406748970/if-izaya-had-a-crush-on-shun-2#notes
> 
> And it has Shizuo and Hajime as well (yes HajiShun). It's separate from this story. Believe it or not this is supposed to be a serious story lol
> 
> I take no responsibility for any shipping that may occur xD


End file.
